Vengeance is my middle name
by James S-310
Summary: Another story of shadow Ky Stax during the events of the new warrior of darkness, hope you like it and sorry if it's not too good.


**Vengeance is my middle name**

**Another Redakai story during the events of the new warrior of darkness.**

Shadow Ky stax was making his way to a new kairu location that his X-reader had located a few minutes ago, the location was a few blocks in front of him but the signal of the kairu started to move away.

-"Hmmm, that's strange it looks like the signal is moving."Ky said then he looked a guy who was running into a car and the vehicle proceeded to go away, what catch Ky's attention was that the guy who was running was holding something bright in his hands so Ky quickly discovered that what the guy was holidng was the kairu deposit but before to find the track of it, Ky took a look at the place where the mysterious man got out and Ky was shocked to learned that the man got out of an orphanage.

-"Oh no." Ky said as he rushed inside the orphanage, when he reached the main door he saw a massacre of the people who was there and most of them were children. Enraged Ky got out of the orphanage and went to check on the wheel prints that the car left. Before he was going to follow the trial of the killers, he heard a familiar voice.

-"Seems you lost the relic…again." Maya said behind Ky.

-"Great the team stax, would you mind to tell me what the heck do you want?" Ky said sounding annoyed.

-"Looking for the kairu obviously." Boomer said.

-"Yeah I know, listen up I'll help you get it." Ky said and left Maya and Boomer shocked.

-"Did you just say you're gonna help us? Why?" Maya said.

-"My business, not of your concern." Ky responded.

-"Okay if we're going to follow the location of the kairu, we better get into the X-scaper." Boomer said as he and Maya were entering in the X-scaper.

-"You're not coming Ky?" Maya said.

-"No, I got my own ride." Ky said as he walked in the shadow on an alley.

-"What do you think he meant with his own ride?" Boomer asked Maya but before she could say anything, the sound of an engine came out of the dark alley then two lights were appeared at the alley, Maya and Boomer were amazed when they saw Ky's vehicle, it was like a motorcycle or a resemble of batman's bat-pod from movies.

-"WOW! You actually made a bat-pod like the movie of Batman? Boomer asked amazed for Ky's motorcycle.

-"I had some free time." Ky answered and he proceeded to go with his motorcycle to the direction of the kairu relic while Maya and Boomer were following him in the X-scaper.

The direction led them to a warehouse that seemed to be abandoned for years but when they reached it, the door was protected by two guards with somewhat military gear.

-"That's just great, how we're gonna pass those guards?" Boomer said.

-"Leave it to me." Ky said as he teleported to the roof above the guards, then Ky jumped from the roof and landed in one of the guards and without losing anymore time, Ky snapped the guard's neck. The other guard grabbed his knife and tried to stab Ky with it but it ended backwards.

-"Wow." Maya and Boomer said when they saw how fast Ky eliminated the guards.

-"Learned that on a video game." Ky commented as he started to enter the warehouse.

-"The kairu is close, but we need to be sure if the way is clear." Maya said.

-"Don't worry I got it." Boomer said as he used his invisibility move to sneak around and check the area while Ky and Maya were waiting.

-"Ky?" Maya asked.

-"What do you want?" Ky said.

-"Would you mind to tell me what are you really doing?" Maya said. At first Ky didn't want to answer but he knew that maybe, just maybe she would understand.

-"Fine, when I got to the first location of the kairu, it was in the orphanage but everybody was killed and…most of the killed ones were children." Ky said.

-"So…you're like avenging their deaths." Maya said.

-"That's my plan for now." Ky said and he started to walk away to look for Boomer and ask him if everything is clear until Maya grabbed him from his wrist, before Ky could say anything Maya hugged him tightly and Ky felt himself blushing a little.

-"Ky please, you don't have to do this." Maya said as she looked him in the eyes, then Ky and Maya's faces were getting really close at each other until Boomer call them to meet with him in the cargo room.

-"So?" Ky asked as he, Maya and Boomer were hiding behind some boxes.

-"There are no more guards except for those four guys with armor over there and the creepy doctor in the desk." Boomer said.

-"Oooohhhh crap, not him." Ky said with frustration in his voice.

-"Do you know that guy?" Maya asked.

-"That guy doesn't have any names, but he's know as the professor." Ky said.

-"The professor?" Boomer asked confused.

-"He got his nickname for making some twisted experiments on human test subjects. He has a new obsession trying to kill me because I destroyed 10 of his research facilities in one night." Ky said.

-"You destroyed 10 research facilities in one night?" Maya asked.

-"I was bored, I needed some entertainment." Ky said.

-"Wow, have anybody ever told you your full of surprises?" Maya said flirting with him.

-"With you, it's one." Ky answered.

-"Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but he have to recollect some kairu." Boomer said.

Then Ky, Maya and Boomer defeated the guards in the room and Ky kicked the professor on his face.

-"Game Over…again." Ky said.

-"You cannot win boy; you were never been able to stop me, so… Tell me something Ky, have you ever considered that all of this is, is your fault? Your actions create more activity of my army, created more deaths, like the orphanage, remember?" The professor said. Ky was angry for the professor words so he punched him in the face, when the professor fell in the ground, his gun appeared in the ground but it was full of kairu and Ky grabbed it.

-"You won't take me to the authorities' kid." The professor declared but Ky pointed the gun full of kairu to the professor.

-"Heh, actually I don't need you, I just need your gun." Ky said and he pulled the trigger and the bullet with kairu landed on the professor chest and made him fly away.

-"Holy cow! Why didn't you do that." Boomer said.

-"The two of you know that vengeance is my middle name, try to remember it this time."Ky said and Maya and Boomer were shocked of how he hgas changed.

-"Anyway, here's you reward, team stax." Ky said as he gave the gun to Maya and Boomer, then the both of them drained the energy from the gun, Ky was already starting the engine of his motorcycle.

-"You're really leaving, right?" Maya asked disappointed.

-"My mission was completed, I better go now…" Ky said.

-"…And Maya, Thank you." Ky added and he left in his motorcycle. But Maya had noticed something interesting, before Ky left, his eyes that were red as blood had turned for a brief moment into his normal blue eyes. Maya was surprised that Ky's eyes had become normal for a brief moment, she knew that he was the same in the inside.

-"Maya? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Boomer asked.

-"I'm okay Boom, it's just…" Maya said.

-"What?" Boomer asked again.

-"I have the feeling that the Ky we know is somewhere inside that dark warrior." Maya said as she watched Ky leaving in his motorcycle. She knew that there was a possibility that the guy she loves will come back to them, maybe not now, but someday.

THE END


End file.
